East High School- Sky Smith
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith decided that it was time that she moved to America along with her two children, Luke and Sky. Sky enrols at East High School and befriends Troy Bolton. Read to find out what happens as the school years go by.
1. A new year

It was the New Year's Eve party and I was studying. Even though I was on holiday, I wanted to study. I was curious. Luke came in. "Sky, you can't stay cooped up in here. It is the last night of our holiday and there is a young adult's party downstairs. Go and get changed, mum wants you to go downstairs and meet new people."

"But-"

"Now, Sky." I knew when Luke talked in that tone he meant it.

I decided to get changed into a yellow party frock and a yellow pair of shoes. When I got downstairs, everyone was in a party mood, but I wasn't. I wanted to study. However, I wasn't prepared for this.

A spotlight fell on me. What was going on? Was I supposed to sing? I was helped on stage.

"Hey, you know what," the man said beside me. "Someday you may thank me for this. Or not." He handed his microphone to a young man that stood beside him and got off stage. The music started up. I didn't want to sing.

"Living in my own world," the young man began. "Didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance."

He turned to go when I began to sing. "I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities. Ooh."

We both chorused: "I know" before I was left to sing "that something has changed" before he joined in to sing "never felt this way" before I sang: "and right here tonight"

We both sang as I saw Sarah Jane and Luke enter: "This could be the start of something new"

"It feels so right" I sang

"To be here with you oh and now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new" I seemed to be enjoying it more when we were singing together.

"Now who'd of ever thought that"

"We'd both be here tonight"

"The world looks so much brighter with you by my side"

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way"

"I know it's for real"

"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you oh, and now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart"

"The start of something new" my courage has grown stronger through singing.

"I never knew that it could happen 'Till it happened to me oh yeah"

"I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see oh. It's the start if something new it feels so right to be here with you oh. And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart. That's it's the start of something new" as we were singing, I nearly fell off stage, but someone pushed me up again. "It feels so right to be here with you oh. And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new"

"The start of something new"

"The start of something new" As we finished, everyone burst into applause.

"Troy," he said holding his hand out to me.

"Sky," I replied as I shook his hand.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?" Troy asked me.

"Just choirs. I tried a solo and nearly fainted."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

"Well, with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."

"Well, that's the first time I done something like that," I told Troy. "I mean, it was so cool."

"I know. Completely."

"Well, you sounded like you done a lot of singing before too."

"Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressive."

It was a few seconds until the New Year. We could tell as people were yelling it behind us.

At the stroke of midnight, fireworks lit up the sky.

"I guess I should go and find my mum and older brother." I told Troy when he looked at me. "And wish them a happy new year."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mum. My mum and dad. Er… I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow. "

"Yeah," I replied as I got my phone out.

"Here," Troy said as he got his phone out as well. "What's your number? Here."

He took a picture of me smiling.

"You too." We swapped phones and put in one another's numbers. Troy took a picture of himself as well before he handed the phone back to me.

"Well, just so you know… um, singing with you was the most fun I had in my entire vacation."

"Same," I said.

"So, um… where do you live?"

"London. Well, I used to live in London. We're moving here so I get a chance to study at a really good school. It's a new start, a new life."

"So, Sky, where are you moving to?"

"Sky!" Luke called. I turned to see him standing in the doorway. "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Luke, this is my friend, Troy. Troy, this is my older brother, Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke," Troy said.

"Nice to meet you too." Luke said. "Sky, come on. You don't want to keep mum waiting. It's well past your bedtime." I nodded and we headed inside.


	2. One week later

One Week Later

Albuquerque, New Mexico

"Mum, my stomach," I complained as we were walking through the school halls.

"Sky, it fine." Mum told me. "You're just nervous. It'll go away soon. You'll do great. You always do. You can't transfer to a new school until you graduate."

"You'll be fine," Luke told me. "I got like that when I started school. I was as nervous as you are now."

"I viewed your impressive transcripts. I expect you're bright and have a lot of questions to ask."

"I'm very inquisitive; there is still a lot of stuff I don't know yet." I told him.

"Well, Sky Smith, we need someone like you here at East High."

"I don't want to be the school's genius again Mum. Last time, everyone in my class teased me because of it."

"Just be you," Luke told me. "It is the best way to get through school."

"Thanks Luke," I said.

"This way," the man told me, leading me to my class.

I looked back to see Mum and Luke waving. I waved back before we climbed the stairs.

When I entered the classroom, I saw the teacher studying some papers. I gave her my sheet to tell her that I joined her class.

"Excuse me," I said as I tried to get to my desk.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays," the teacher said once the bell rang to signal the start of lessons. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities Mr Bolton, especially our winter musical. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. Mr Danfourth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena. There is also a final sign up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition," I couldn't hear what she said next, for I heard my phone go off. Oh dear, and I was supposed to turn it off during lesson time too.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." Our teacher said. "Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones and I will see you in detention." They had to put their phones into a bucket. I hoped that I wouldn't be spotted. "We have zero retolorance of cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detentions."

Oh dear… she **had** spotted me. "Cell phone!" She snapped. I placed mine in the bucket, wondering what on earth my mum would say when she found out I had a detention. "And welcome to East High Miss Smith. Mr Bolton, I see your cell phone is involved, so we will see you in detention as well."

I noticed someone in the second row put his hand up. "But that's not even a possibility Miss Darbus, your honour, you see, we have basketball practise and Troy-"

"That will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr Danfourth. Countable. Taylor Mckessy, fifteen minutes." She slammed the bucket on the table. "Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people. Way over. Now, any more comments? Questions? Jason?"

"So, how were your holidays Miss Darbus?" Everyone moaned. "What?" Jason asked.

The bell rang for the end of lesson and we all got up to go.

When I left the classroom, Troy came after me. "Hey," he said, running up to me.

"I don't believe it," I cried.

"Me neither. But how?"

"My mum moved to Albuquerque as there seems to be more aliens trying to invade America than England at the moment, so we're trying to keep track of everything. We still got lots of unpacking to do."

"Wait, did you say aliens?"

"Oh no, my mum's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret. You can trust me. So, where do you live?"

"I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's day."  
"We had to leave first thing."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"What…oh, my friends know about the snowboarding. I haven't quite told them about the singing thing."

"What's up?" someone asked Troy.

"Hey," Troy replied before he turned back to me.

"Too much for them to handle?"

"No, it was cool," Troy replied. "But you know, my friends, it's uh… it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person. So, uh… anyway, welcome to East High. Oh, now you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that."

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while," I told him. "I just want to get to know the school. But, if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show."

"Yeah, yeah, that's completely impossible," Troy told me.

"What's impossible, Troy?" someone asked. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a pink outfit. She looked like a queen compared to me in my t-shirt and jeans. "I wouldn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary. Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around. "

She took out a pink pen and signed her name on the sheet of paper. She turned back to us. "Oh, were you going to sign up too? My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you."

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on in this school. It's amazing. I've never been in America before."

"There are a lot of things to do here." she said. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

"I'm Sky Smith."

"So, why did you move here?"

"My mum wanted me to go to a really good school."

"Any other reasons? I've heard that England has been attacked by aliens in the past, yet a gang that lived in Bannerman Road kept on stopping them. I'm a big fan of them, especially Clyde."

"All of the gang moved to America, so you may see some of us around."

"You just said 'us'. Are you one of them?"

"Yes, I am Sarah Jane's daughter."

"It's great to meet you."

"Oh, um… I should be going to lesson. Bye." I walked off, wanting to clear my head. I couldn't call mum about it as Miss Darbus still had my phone, so I would have to tell her when I got home.

In science, Sharpay talked to me a little.

"So, it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton."

"Not really," I told her. "He was just showing me around."

"Well, Troy usually doesn't interact with new students."

"Uh, why not?" I asked.

"It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him."

I looked at the board. Luke taught me a lot about science. Science lessons with him were extremely cool. He seemed to know everything. "That should be 16 over pi…" I said.

"Yes, Miss Smith?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry; I was just… uh… Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?"

"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." She checked on her calculator. "I stand corrected." I smiled and returned to my work. "Oh," she added. "And welcome aboard."

In detention, we were making costumes and making sets for the musical and competition. I wasn't paying attention to anything until Miss Darbus said: "Paint, Paint! Let's go!"

Taylor ran over to me. "The answer is yes!"

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has its first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you."

"Where did those come from?" I asked, pointing at the papers she was holding.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?"

"Of course not."

"Well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school. Please?"

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs."

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up." Sharpay said, walking over to us. "Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Taylor. "

"So many new faces in detention today," Miss Darbus said. "I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones, perhaps the most heinous example of cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theatre. What temerity! The theatre is a temple of art. A precious cornucopia of creative energy."

"Where's my team, Darbus?" A man asked as he walked into the room. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

"It's called crime and punishment, Bolton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

"Can we have a talk please?" Mr Bolton asked. "And you two, in the gym now!" Troy and another lad came out and went to the gym.

Once detention was over, our cell phones were given back to us and we were allowed to go.

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered player." Taylor told me.

"I'm focusing on my studies this semester," I told her. "And helping my mum and brother get the new house organised. Maybe next year. What do you know about Troy Bolton?"

"Troy? Hmm." Taylor thought for a moment. "I'm not an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in 'Oh, my gosh! Isn't Troy Bolton just the hottie super-bum'?"

"Oh, he's beautiful," one of the cheerleaders beside us said.

"Ha-ha. See what I mean?"

"I don't know how to speak cheerleader," I told Taylor.

"We exist in an alternative universe to Troy the basketball boy."

"How you tried to get to know him?"

"Watch how it works tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss firm nail beds."

"My nail beds are history," I told her, showing her my hands. She had shown hers too. "Sister!" I gasped.

Someone ahead honked the horn of their car.

"Come on, Sky!" Luke called.

"Wow, he's amazing," Taylor said.

"His is my brother, Luke Smith."

"Wait, are you from Bannerman Road? The Bannerman Road gang from what I heard moved to America. The whole lot. All because aliens are appearing in America more now than they used to. Mostly in New Mexico, where we live."

"Yes, I did used to live in Bannerman Road. The only trouble was that the Trickster claimed me to be his daughter and there was a big battle and Bannerman Road got blown up in the process. It wasn't cool, I can tell you that. Anyway, I have to go. Bye Taylor."

"Bye Sky." She said as I walked over to Luke.

"How's your day been?" Luke asked.

"I had a detention. My phone went off in Drama."

"I bet the teacher was really cross," Luke said.

"Not really. Our phones got taken off us and for our detention we had to paint sets and make costumes, so it wasn't that bad. I'm not planning on doing it again. I just want to stay out of trouble."


	3. The next day

3\. The next day

When I arrived at Drama, I stopped outside the door to make sure that my phone was off. Luke gave me a lecture about it and I promised that I wouldn't do it again. "Well," Miss Darbus said when we were settling down. "I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct? If not, we have some dressing rooms that need painting. Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both single and pairs. I will be in the theatre until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit."

That day, we were discussing the importance of Shakespeare.

At the end of lesson, I went to the theatre and found Troy there. "Hey," I said. "So, you decided to sign up for something?"

"Uh…no. You?"

"No. Um… why are you hiding behind a mop? Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

"Right. Miss Darbus is a little…harsh."

"The Wildcat superstar's afraid?" I asked.

"No. I'm not afraid, I… I'm just…scared."

"Me too…usually," I replied.

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we have only one couple signed up," Miss Darbus said. "Sharpay and Ryan, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

We got into some seats at the back and sat down as Sharpay and Ryan went on stage. The curtains closed for a while before their hands came out and they began to click. Soon, the curtains were gone and two people handed them microphones.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see," Ryan began.

Sharpay then joined in: "You were always there beside me, thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me."

Sharpay then sang: "This feeling's like no other" before Ryan joined in.

"I want you to know,

I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you.

So lonely before

I finally found what I've been looking for"

On stage, Sharpay handed her microphone to Ryan and started tap dancing. I was surprised. Sharpay was a girl of many talents.

"So good to be seen," Sharpay sang. "So good to be heard"

Ryan then joined in: "Don't have to say a word"

"For so long I was lost," Ryan sang. "So good to be found."

"I'm lovin' havin' you around"

"This feeling's like no other"

"I want you to know"

"Do you think Sharpay is a good singer?" I whispered to Troy.

"I'm not sure," Troy replied.

"I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you"

On stage, Sharpay bumped into Ryan, but they quickly sorted it.

"So lonely before

I finally found what I've been looking for

Doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo

Whoa oh oh oh

Doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo

Whoa oh oh oh"

Everyone applauded. "Well," Miss Darbus began. "Are there any last minute sign-ups?"

"Don't be discouraged," Ryan told another girl. "The theatre club needs more than singers. It needs fans too." I walked out of the door with Troy.

We looked back in.

"Any last minute sign-ups?" Miss Darbus asked again.

"We should go," Troy whispered to me.

"No?" Miss Darbus asked. "Good. Done."

As Miss Darbus came up to us, I changed my mind.

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus," I said.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theatre, young lady." Miss Darbus said. "The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs."

"I'll sing with her," Troy said, coming out from the doorway with him arm up.

"Troy Bolton?" Miss Darbus asked. "Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?"

"Team," Troy replied.

"Ah."

"Well, I'm here alone. Actually, I'm here to sing with her."

"Yes, well we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs auditions and you didn't respond. Free period is now over." She walked away.

"She has an amazing voice," Troy argued.

"Perhaps the next musicale."

On stage, someone tripped and fell, their music sheets falling out of her hands. We ran over to help her. Troy helped pick up her music. "So, you're a composer?" he asked. "You wrote the song Sharpay and Ryan just sang? And the entire show?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's pretty cool." I said. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." Troy helped her up.

"So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy asked. "I mean, it is your show."

"Is it?"

"Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?"

"Playmaker?" she asked.

"The one who makes everyone else look good." Troy explained. "Without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi."

"I am?" Kelsi asked.

Troy nodded.

"Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?" Kelsi asked. She went to the piano and we joined her. She arranged her music and began to play.

Troy began to sing.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me"

I began to sing. "Thought I was alone with no one to hold" then Troy joined in and I felt a warm, happy sensation.

"But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other I want you to know.

That I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

And I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before

I finally found

What I've been looking for"

"Whoo-ooooh" I was really enjoying it. And by looking into Troy's eyes, I saw that he was enjoying it too.

"Wow. That's nice," Troy said.

"It's the best music I've ever heard," I said. "No one in my family's musical, and you got a really good talent."

"Bolton, Smith- you have a call-back." Miss Darbus said. Was she listening to us the entire time? "Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

"All right." Kelsi replied. She turned to us, handing us music sheets. "If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school and even sometimes during biology class. You can come and rehearse any time. Or you can come to my house for breakfast. I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school- whatever works. After basketball class…" I was grinning, wondering what mum and Luke would say about that.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked Troy after school.

"Yeah, sure," Troy replied. Together, we linked arms and walked to the car park.

"I know it's only my second day, but I feel like I've been here longer."

"That's great," Troy said. "So, what do you do now?"

"Mum wants us to settle in and make friends, however, the aliens may return any day from now."

I saw a strange woman across the road as I walked up to my house.

"Hold on," I said. "I recognise her from Bannerman Road."

"Who?" Troy asked.

"That woman, over there," I said, pointing at her. "She certainly isn't Miss Myers. Rani shown me a picture of her. I think her name is Ruby or something." I took my phone out and took a picture of her.

"Is Rani friends with her?"

"Are you kidding? No, certainly not. She tried to kill mum."

"Too many people trying to kill your mum, huh?"

"Exactly. I don't want mum to nearly get killed again. Mind you, what we do is much more dangerous than an experiment going wrong."

I opened the door. "I'm back!" I called as Luke came through.

"Hello Sky," he said. "How was your day?"

"It was brilliant."

"Yeah, we got a call back," Troy said.

"Oh, Luke, do you remember Troy from the New Year's party?"

"Yes, of course. Hi."

"Hi. Sky told me that you come from London."

"Yes, it's a big city, and we haven't seen it all. Since Bannerman Road got blown up, we decided not to return."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Luke said.

"Sky thinks that one of your old enemies is over there," Troy said, pointing to the house opposite.

"Really?" Luke asked, going pale.

"Yeah," I replied, confirming what he heard.

"What's going on?" Mum asked, coming through from the kitchen.

"Hi, Miss Smith," Troy said.

"Who's this?"

"Mum, this is my friend, Troy Bolton. We need to talk about something. The thing is, Troy knows, and an enemy is back."

"He knows?" Luke cried eyes wide.

"He knows," I confirmed. Luke quickly hurried us in and closed the door.

Mum handed us cups of tea when I revealed that nearly everyone from Albuquerque seemed to know about us. Rani and Clyde were in the sitting room already, so they heard every word.

"Do you think Maria would have told?" Rani asked.

"No, she wouldn't have," Luke said. "Hold on, was the destruction of Bannerman Road on the news?"

"Yes, it was," Troy confirmed.

"That must be how they know about us," Luke said.

"Not only that, but we think that one of the aliens we fought are now living opposite us." I revealed.

"You serious?" Clyde asked.

"Do you have a picture of them?" Rani asked. I handed her my picture. She had gone pale.

"That's impossible," she breathed. She handed the phone to Clyde and Luke, who then handed it to Mum.

"How is this possible?" she whispered. "She can't be back. She can't be."

"Sorry, but who can't be back?" Troy asked.

"An old enemy we fought during the battle of Bannerman Road," Mum explained. "We managed to defeat all of them, but Bannerman Road got destroyed in the process."

"Yes, but who is it?" Troy asked.

"That," Rani said. "That is one of the meanest aliens ever."

"Yes, but what is her name?"

"Her name's Ruby," Mum finally said. It took a long time for her to be able to say it. "Ruby White."

"So, what do we do about her?" Rani asked. "Mr White's disabled."

"I got a plan," Luke said, running up the stairs. "Stay there."

Once Luke came back down carrying Mr White, he began to do something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm upgrading Mr White," he said. "That way, we'll be able to fight her again."

"Troy, it'll be best if you go home. The Qetesh are the scariest aliens in the universe."

"I'm not missing this." There was a sudden knock at the door. Mum ran to get it.

"Sarah Jane Smith," a voice so familiar said, making us freeze in our places. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "When I thought I saw Sky Smith here, I thought that the rest of you would be here."

"Ruby White, since when were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying on you-"

"A very likely story," Clyde snapped, walking to the doorway.

"Clyde, please you have to believe me."

"Why do you think that we would believe you when the last two times you tried to kill us?"

"The first time was on my own accord, yes. But then I saw how hurt you were throughout it. When the Trickster employed me, I only wanted to be free. I didn't want to fight anyone."

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Mum asked.

"Sarah Jane, please. I know that we've never been friendly or anything, but I'm trying to turn a new leaf. I don't want to be like all of the other Qetesh. Please, can you just give me a chance? I promise that I won't try to kill you."

Mum seemed to ponder on that. Finally, she said: "Come in out of the cold."

"Shall we go up to your room and practise?" Troy asked me.

"Practise for what?" Luke asked.

"We got a call-back for the Winter Musicale," Troy explained. "Sharpay wouldn't be impressed." I had to agree.

Luke decided to give up on Mr White and sat down. "That was nearly impossible," he said.

"Quick, hide it," Clyde said, but we were too late. Of course, Ruby saw.

"Were you thinking that you would have to fight me again?"

"Yes, we were thinking that," Luke admitted.

It didn't matter, for Ruby revealed that she was now on our side. We now had to wait to see how Sharpay would act to the call-back.

We went up to my room to practise. "Does your mum know about it?"

"No, she doesn't know about the call-back."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I'll have to tell her soon," I told him. "I'll want her to be there. Are you going to tell your dad?"

"No. No, I'm not going to. It's just… well, I told you yesterday. It's not what he expects me to do."


End file.
